1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and, particularly to an electronic device having a protection cover to protect a socket of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a personal digital assistant generally has a plurality of sockets including an earphone socket, an universal serial bus (USB) socket, and a charger socket. However, when those sockets are not being used, they are exposed to outside, thus dust in the air may easily enter and pollute the sockets. As a result, the electronic device may not be function normally, due to bad electrical connection between the sockets and the corresponding external devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.